Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders)
Summary A wormhole has opened in Skylands and the great Aku Aku appears! He comes to announce the once-in-two-decades Synchronization Celebration -- it is the time when all the worlds align perfectly. All the inhabitants of Wumpa Island are having a huge party in the Wumpa Islands and want to invite the Skylanders. But Dr. Neo Cortex has created a sinister machine to harness this incredible energy for his own evil purposes, only to watch it go completely haywire. Now Dr. Neo Cortex must partner with Crash Bandicoot to stop the machine before Wumpa Islands are completely shaken apart! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Neo Cortex Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Tech Element Sensei, Sensei of the Sorcerer Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, along with being able to use the N. Tropy's staff in various ways, Can use Uka Uka as a shield, Uka Uka can deflect attacks after them hitting him, Explosion Manipulation (Can throw multiple mines into the field. His hoverboard will explode after a while of use. Uka Uka will make projectiles explode after hitting him), Can control Uka Uka and make them knock around enemies, Can launch his staff down to the ground, and enemies that are near with will have slower movements, Electricity Manipulation (While shooting the N. Tropy's staff, electric sparks will fly in random directions that damage opponents), Getting hit by the N. Tropy's staff's electric sparks, Cortex's plasma gun can shoot projectiles in four different directions, Gravity Manipulation (Can use the N. Tropy's staff to leave opponents stuck in the air), Energy Projection (Can shoot down a large laser and moves it around the area to damage enemies) Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half. Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Zap and Lightning Rod who both use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to Aurora, especially with his hoverboard.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to his fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A rapid-fire and chargeable plasma gun, hoverboard, mines, N. Tropy's staff Intelligence: Very high but lacks strategic planning skills. Weaknesses: While Cortex may be a genius, he doesn't have very much common sense. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blaster Beam: Shoots enemies with the blaster pistol. *'Blaster Fracture:' Being struck by an Insane Bolt powers up the Blaster Beam. Laser shots split into multiple projectiles for a short time. Insane Bolts try to land nearby until a boost is granted! Mask the Pain: Uka Uka damages and push back nearby enemies. *'Mask Horray-Aid:' Blocks projectiles during Uka Uka's attack. *'Boo Uka Boo Uka!:' Damages and pushes back enemies in a line straight ahead. Projectiles in the way are destroyed. *'Mask in the Mirror:' Uka Uka now defends the area for a short time when a projectile is successfully blocked. Uka Uka also now explodes projectiles when he blocks them, dealing damage in the area around the deflection. *'You Do That Voodoo:' Controls Uka Uka and knock enemies around all over the battlefield. What's Mine is Yours: Throws a mine. Mines will try to launch enemies towards other mines. *'Multi-Mine:' Throws a mine that launches another mine upon landing. Hoverboard: Rides a hoverboard and knock enemies around before it explodes. N. Tropy's Slow Mo Flow: Places an N. Tropy Staff which damages enemies on impact and slows enemies in an area for a while. *'Insane Bolt:' Shooting while N. Tropy's staff is active makes the device shoot sparks randomly in the area. *'Wanted: Dead or Up High:' Transforms the gun into a staff and knock nearby enemies up and leaves them stuck in the air. Rehabilita-Laser: Neo Cortex's Sky-Chi ability. Can shoot down a large laser and moves it around the area to damage enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7